


Concentric

by aegistheia



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegistheia/pseuds/aegistheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue wakes.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Yue opens his eyes to find Touya staring at him.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concentric

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Concentric  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Genre:** Fluff  
>  **Word Count:** 469 (1013 total, counting the comment additions)  
>  **Warnings:** Touya/Yue, implied Touya/Yukito.  
>  **Also Archived On:** [Livejournal](http://aegiscrypt.livejournal.com/827.html); [Dreamwidth](http://aegiscrypt.dreamwidth.org/921.html).  
>  **Summary:** Yue wakes.  
>  **A.N.:** This is [all Becky's fault](http://beckerbell.livejournal.com/252407.html?thread=9957111#t9957111). .___.  Yue derailed into a giant angsty existential mess in the first draft, so I kind of tried steering him away from that in this take.

Yue opens his eyes to find Touya staring at him.

"What?" he says, and is startled to hear the defence in his voice.

"You look just like him," Touya says. There's something in his eyes that is a little too open, a little too.  Too—

"Don't go." Touya's hand clamps down on his wrist faster than he could have moved.

"Stop that," Yue says, keeping his gaze on the desk beyond Touya's flannel-wrapped waist and trying very hard not to tense up under Touya's grip.  He knows he can't hide from Touya, but that doesn't stop him from trying anyway.  "I'm not—"

"Yuki called you forward for a reason," Touya says, with what sounds like remarkable patience. Yue can confirm that if he dares to look up, can almost picture with moon-picked detail the firm line of Touya's eyebrow, the line of his mouth when he is trying not to smile and sigh at the same time.

He squeezes his eyes shut.  The bed is far too small for them— for him, what with wings and all.  "Please."

"Yuki wants you here," Touya says.  There is no room for debate in his voice, but his grip loosens, until his fingers are starlight pressure on Yue's skin.  "I want you here.  Please."

It's not fair to turn his own words against him, and Yue looks up, vexed, ready to inform him of the matter.  Only Touya's dark head is descending towards him, and his eyes are so very deep, and his mouth is- oh.

After what is almost certainly a full moon cycle, Touya releases him from the heat of his lips, and Yue finds himself pathetically grateful that he'd not tried anything more than just a simple touch of skin on skin, a single chaste taste of a tongue-tip against his own closed mouth before he drew away.  Touya tucks him into the crook of his neck, and kisses his crown.  "Please stay.  Just for a little."

And despite himself Yue is relaxing into the warmth of his arms beneath the quilt, the little circle of want that still clings fast to his hand.

So he says, "Just a little, then," and arches his wings up against the wall and over the two of them so that they won't knock them out of bed, and allows Touya to breathe in his hair as the night spins on.  He will fade back into Tsukishiro Yukito when Touya is lulled to sleep, and bends close to count his heartbeat.

When he realizes that Touya has moved, Yue opens his eyes to find him staring at him, his smile warmer than the light of the sun streaming through the gaps of the curtains.

"I'm glad," Touya says, scratchy and low, and kisses the back of his hand.

And Yue lets him.

 

 

 

-fin-  



	2. Epilogue

Yuki is smiling gently all through breakfast, which isn't the unusual part. No; it's that he's not _eating._  
  
 _"Yuki?"_ Touya says, quite unable to keep the worry from his words. "Are you feeling unwell?"  
  
Yuki turns his smile towards Touya. "I still don't...know what Yue does, exactly," he says, and bites into the buttered toast that Touya sets into his hand. "This is delicious!"  
  
"Mmh," Touya says, hiding his smile behind his cup of coffee.  
  
Yuki swallows and he's faraway again. "Today, though." He lays a hand against his chest, right over where his heart is.  
  
"You talked?" Or whatever it is that the two of them do.  
  
"No," and Yuki sips at his milk, "but he doesn't need to. I've never felt so...complete before." He sighs, and his lips curve again. Shining grey eyes pin Touya to his seat. "Thank you, To-ya."  
  
What can he say to that? "You're so ridiculous," Touya manages, and reaches across the table. He tucks Yuki's flyaway hair back, and then curves his hand around to settle at the back of his head, and pulls him forward.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
Touya swallows a groan and slips his hand free for another piece of toast instead. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Yuki calls cheerfully.  
  
Sakura bounces into view, dressed in what appears to be a white whirlwind of Tomoyo-chan's whims and mercies. "Morning, Yukito-san! Brother!"  
  
She stops suddenly and stares at Yuki, tilting her head. "Is Yue—oh." She flushes all of a sudden, and Touya chokes back another groan. "Well, I'm heading over to Tomoyo-chan's, so enjoy your breakfast!" She vanishes faster than she'd appeared, and silently Touya thanks whatever deity who is looking over him.  
  
Yuki is smiling bemusedly. "It shows, huh."  
  
"You are so ridiculous," Touya repeats, and can't help smiling himself when Yue's flush shows through Yuki's cheeks.


	3. Prologue

Yukito doesn't ask the painful questions, and doesn't expect answers. It's better to let them come as they will, on their own, in their own terms.  
  
That's not something he usually does for himself, though, or for the being whom he does not know nor remember.  
  
"Do you want to try?" Touya asks.  
  
Yukito smiles a little. "If To-ya doesn't mind," he replies, trailing a hand down the fabric of Touya's pajamas. He can't see very clearly in the dark, but he thinks it's navy picked through with crimson threads. That, or purple. "I won't be able to do anything, so I'm not the one who should be answering your question."  
  
Touya quirks an eyebrow at him and shakes his head with Yukito's favourite To-ya smile. "You're the most important part of this entire operation, Yuki. I'd say you're the one with the most critical job of all."  
  
"Sleeping and breathing?" Yukito guesses, and Touya laughs and kisses his nose.  
  
"You know what he needs and wants better than I do," he says, and Yukito closes his eyes and takes a breath. It's not quite the truth, but it's close enough.  
  
"Good night, To-ya," he says, leaning up to kiss the man as Touya lays by his side. He waits until he feels Touya slip his arms away from him before he closes his eyes again and reaches within himself, lets the feeling of the midnight moon and feathers bear him down and sweep through him and stretch up, out, free—


End file.
